


Blue Wolves

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire AU, eventually, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Records claim that a flower that grows on the edges of woods blooms only under the full moon has the ability to help broken bones mend faster when brewed into a tea. Despite rumors of a beast that lives just outside of the city limits, Doctor Kirkland is determined to find out if these flowers exist around the woods nearby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was originally going to be a oneshot for @askdoctoroliver and @ask-mr-luxembourg on tumblr, but it accidentally got out of hand and im now looking at possibly a three parter. I don't know yet, I guess we'll just have to see!
> 
> Oliver = 2p England, interpretation from @askdoctoroliver on tumblr  
> Claude = Luxembourg

As a creature of the night, Claude valued and cherished his gardens. It was one of the few places the vampire could relax while outside when he was not hunting for blood. His gardens were filled with flowers that either bloomed only at night, or those that did not close their petals when the sun went down. Claude tried to plant flowers that also bloomed during the day, some were just as beautiful closed up as they were when they were open after all, but it did not hold the same glamour that seeing the flowers blooming at night gave. He could go outside during the day and see the ones that bloomed towards the sun, but it sapped his energy faster than walking around at night did if he did not have his parasol with him. He avoided going outside of his extravagant mansion in the countryside anyways. He was a monster, after all. 

He could still hear the screams and shouts from the bystanders the last time he tried to go out into the nearby town with his parasol. His bloodlust had been too strong, and he nearly killed an innocent young woman in the middle of the street. So, for the safety of himself and for others, he chose to stay holed up in his mansion, feeding at the blood of animals he hunted down. A disgusting and near-barbaric endeavor in his opinion, but he knew it would be worse if he tried to ignore the itch under his skin, the way his fangs felt all the more sensitive.

—

Oliver was an esteemed doctor that lived in the city. He had his share of adventures for the sake of medicine, though he always tried not to stray too far from the town. There had been plenty of rumors of wild animals that looked like men lurking just outside of the city limits, and that one had even been brave enough to wander into the town. Everyone’s accounts of these beasts were different, though. One said they walked on four feet, one said on two like a man. One said they had pointed ears, another said they had a mouth full of sharp teeth like a shark. Oliver would typically know better than to believe such ridiculous rumors, but after seeing the wounds on the woman that he treated, it was clear that something was lurking around, though there had been no reports in the town since then. Nobody could give an accurate description of what it looked like though, especially not the poor woman who was too in shock to remember any details other than a blur of blond fur.

However, after doing months of research, he found evidence of a flower which had the ability to mend broken bones faster when brewed into a tea, but the flower grew at the edges of woods and only bloomed at the full moon. It was for this and its bright blue petals that earned it its name as the blue wolf flower. He perused over books endlessly to try to find some way around waiting— there were a few patients that could benefit from it now— but the flower was at its most potent when it bloomed, which was only on the full moon. 

Oliver marked it on his calender, he set numerous reminders on his phone, he even hung up sticky notes around his office and his house to make sure he absolutely did not forget the date of the full moon. He left the office the moment it came time to close, and hurried home. He had prepared everything the night before, with a meal packed up in a lunchbox, a few water bottles, spare batteries for his flashlight, and a pocket knife. He hoped that whatever attacked the woman was long gone, or deeper in the woods where he wouldn’t be traveling, but he couldn’t be too cautious. He wasn’t sure how much he would need to walk to find these flowers after all. If they even grew around here, that was.

He changed out of his uniform into much more practical clothes for hiking and set out, biking to the edge of the town. His bike wasn’t practical for traveling over rough ground, so he was going to have to walk on foot. He was making good time though, the first few stars were just starting to dot the sky. He switched on his flashlight and started on his trek towards the woods. Thankfully he would not have to walk far to reach the treeline, but the cluster of woods was large. Oliver had set an alarm for midnight, in four hours. He would need to leave at that time, flowers or not.

He flinched back as a hare dashed across his path, and sighed and clutched his flashlight tighter as he continued on. Surely if the monster still roamed around here, there would have been more than only one sighting of it. Even the hikers did not see anything in the day, not even strange tracks they could not identify. There was nothing to fear around this area. He kept his gaze trained on the ground as he neared the trees, keeping an eye out for the brilliant blue petals he had almost burned into his mind from how many times he browsed over the few books on it. He even peeked inside the woods occasionally, his flashlight sweeping over the tall grass and wildflowers.

He lost track of how far he had walked, having gone around so many bends in the treeline that the city was no longer at his back. His chest twisted in worry. He wondered if he should go back, it was silly of him to think such a rare flower would grow here after all. However, he pressed on for curiosity. He would keep searching until his phone’s alarm told him to head back. As long as he followed the edge of the trees, he wouldn’t be lost and could turn back at midnight.

He was so focused on the ground to search for the flower and to avoid tripping on a tree root that he nearly passed right by the large mansion not too far off. He only looked up when the glint of a fence out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of such a magnificent household so far out in the countryside. It could not be someone’s farmhouse, it was too old and elaborate, not to mention there was no farmland or barns around as he could see. Perhaps if someone lived here frequently, they could tell him if they had seen any flowers of the sort around.

He went up to the door and knocked loudly, feeling a twinge of guilt for knocking so late, but this was an important matter. However, no answer came. He noticed the gate to the gardens was open, and thought that perhaps the owner of the house was in the gardens.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” he called out. He walked down the path, slowing his pace to admire the many flowers, some that still had their petals open despite the dark sky. They were all vibrant and clearly delicately cared for, not a weed in sight. However, he couldn’t hear anyone, and no lights were on in the house. He was about to turn and head back, but a cluster of blue caught his eye. He gasped and rushed over, looking at the countless bright blue flowers that were clustered so close that it was nearly a bush of blue. There was no doubt in his mind that they were the rare blue wolf flowers, but he set his backpack down and pulled his book out anyways to compare the two. The picture in the book was nearly an exact copy of the flower before him. 

He tucked the book back in his backpack and hesitated. What could he do? The owner of the manor clearly took great care in the flowers, they would surely notice a few blooms missing. He could not steal flowers anyways, that would be wrong. Could he take a seedpod and plant his own? He did not know these flowers though, what if he harmed them and harvested the seeds incorrectly?

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a shrill ringing came from his backpack, and he opened it back up to pull his phone out and quiet the alarm. He truly had lost track of time, it was already midnight. He would have to come back in the morning and ask for seeds from the owner of the mansion. He turned around to leave, only to yelp in surprise as he nearly ran into a large figure. He scrambled back, pointing his flashlight at a man who looked equally surprised.

“I-I’m sorry, I knocked and nobody answered, so I thought you may be in here. I, ah, was just about to take my leave,” Oliver stammered, switching his flashlight off so he didn’t blind the man.

“What are you doing out here so late?” the man asked, recovering from his surprise, and an amused smile tugged at his lips instead. “I do not get visitors during the day, much less at night.”

“I was, well, looking for…those. I was going to ask if you had seen any around the woods, but I found them here and was only admiring them,” Oliver explained, gesturing to the bright blue flowers. The man hummed and looked over at them.

“Ah, those. They are beautiful, are they not? But what were you looking for them for?” 

“I’m a doctor. Doctor Kirkland,” Oliver explained, relaxing slightly. At least the man did not seem to be angry at his trespassing. “I…was looking for these because they’re rumored to help with healing broken bones faster.” 

“I see. Would you like some?” the man asked. “I can transfer a few into a pot if you’d like.” 

Oliver perked up. Well, if the stranger was offering them, then surely it would be rude to refuse. “I would appreciate that very much,” he said. 

“Come inside, I just made tea. You can rest and have some while I get them transferred,” the stranger suggested. Oliver followed him inside, marveling at the large room as they took off their shoes. The ceiling was soaring, and the floor was made of deep, rich wood. He stumbled over the edge of a rug he didn’t see, though his gracious host gripped his arm to keep him from falling. 

Oliver cleared his throat and stood up. “Sorry, I’m not used to the dark,” he explained with a chuckle.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I thought—” the man caught himself and smiled. “I’ll turn the lights on for you. Stay here.” He went to the wall, searching around for a moment before sliding a switch halfway. A large, electric chandelier slowly lit up, staying dimmed halfway.

“Is that alright?” he asked.

“Perfect, thank you,” Oliver said. The light let him admire the decoration in the house much more. A few paintings dotted the walls, looking older than him several times over. Sturdy bookshelves lined the far wall, filled with numerous books of different sizes. Two plush couches and an armchair sat near a clean fireplace, a low wooden table sitting in the middle of them.

“Have a seat over there, I will get the tea,” his host offered, gesturing to the furniture. Oliver sat on the couch closest to the bookshelves, unable to keep from looking at the titles on the spines. Some of them were clearly worn and old, a few looking hand bound and thick with yellowed pages from age.

He turned back when he heard his host returning, and smiled at the sight of the delicate porcelain teapot and teacups on the tray, a tiny pitcher of milk and a bowl of sugar with them.

“Thank you, but ah…I don’t think I got your name,” Oliver said as the man set the tray down on the table.

“Jean-Claude, but you can call me Claude,” his host replied with a warm smile. Oliver noted how kind this man seemed, he was now glad he didn’t turn back when he had his doubts about finding the flowers after all.

“I will be right back with those flowers,” Claude said, turning and walking up a winding staircase. He returned a few moments later with a pot in hand and a few tools. He went outside while Oliver poured himself tea from the pot and mixed in a bit of milk and sugar. He sipped at it slowly, taking his time in savoring the earthy taste. It was stronger than he usually brewed his own tea, but it was delicious nonetheless.

He soon stood up to take a closer look at the books as he sipped at his tea, running his fingers affectionately over the spines. He swiftly hurried back to the couch when he heard the door open, embarrassed at poking around without permission. If Claude noticed his embarrassment however, he made no note of it as he carried the pot proudly over to set it on the floor next to the table.

“There. I hope it works as you hope it does,” he said, taking a seat in the armchair to pour his own tea.

“Yes, I do—” Oliver cut himself off with a yawn, and he covered his mouth and sighed. “Ah, excuse me. I hope it helps too.”

“It is late for you, isn’t it?” Claude mused, a light frown tugging at his face. “Do you live far away?”

Oliver hesitated. He underestimated how tired he would be from the long hiking. The excitement of the idea of finding such a rare flower kept him going, but now that he was sitting on a comfortable couch with a warm cup of tea and the flowers in his possession, he dreaded the four hour walk back to town. At seeing his hesitation, Claude smiled.

“Why don’t you stay the night?”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly. I am imposing as is.”

“Nonsense. It has been some time since I have had a guest, I would appreciate the company.”

Oliver’s instinct told him to leave, he had found his flowers and he did not know Claude that well, but even thinking about the four hour walk back to town and then the bike ride back to his house exhausted him. “…If you truly do not mind,” he agreed.

“Of course I don’t,” Claude said. He set his teacup back down and stood up. “I’ll prepare the guest room for you. Wait here.” Oliver was too focused on staring down in his teacup to notice the way he rushed off just a little too fast to be normal. He was exhausted, he usually was in bed by eleven at the latest. But he did not regret it, he did not have work tomorrow and Claude was kind. He finished his tea as he waited and rested his cup in his lap as he sank back against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed in content. It truly was a comfortable couch. Before he knew it, he was dozing off there.

“Doctor?”

Oliver furrowed his brow and grimaced as a gentle shake jolted him back awake. He opened his eyes to see Claude standing in front of him, surprised.

“You really were tired weren’t you?” Claude asked with a small laugh. “Come, the bed in the guest room is more comfortable than the couch.”

Oliver sat stunned, staring at Claude with wide eyes. With how close they were, he could have sworn…

“Doctor? Is something the matter?”

No, that was impossible. Oliver gave a shaky smile and stood to his feet. “Yes, sorry. I am still waking up again,” he explained. He set the teacup back on the tray.

“Follow me,” Claude said. He led Oliver up the winding staircase, the wood creaking under their feet as they climbed up to the second floor. He followed Claude down the long hallway, more paintings lining the walls between the doors. Claude opened a door and pushed it open for Oliver to go inside first. “I hope it is to your liking. Sleep well,” he said.

“Thank you. I hope you have a pleasant rest as well,” Oliver mumbled before closing the door. He hesitated until he heard Claude walk off before he turned the lock on the door and sighed. It would not serve as much protection most likely, but it at least calmed his racing heart a bit. He knew what he saw, but he didn’t know if it was truly what he thought. With how close they were though, there was no mistaking the unusually long and sharp canines that Claude had, too similar to fangs. No matter, he would leave first thing in the morning with his blue wolves and never come back again.

He laid down and sighed, too tired to care about taking off his clothes. Yet, even with how tired he was, his mind kept repeating images of the fangs that peeked in Claude’s mouth, the sight haunting his dreams.

—

Claude paced in his living room, feeling torn. He could hear how fast the doctor’s heart was beating. He could have sunken his teeth into that pale neck all too easily. He wondered if the doctor’s blood tasted as sweet as he smelled. He looked healthy. Claude shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t think that way, the doctor was his guest. Why did he have to offer to let him spend the night? Claude wasn’t thinking. But Doctor Kirkland had looked so tired, it was impossible to think of making him walk back to wherever he lived so late.

He would just have to last until morning, when he would leave and hopefully never come back again. It didn’t make things worse, and several times through the night he caught himself halfway up the steps, following the sweet scent in his house. He finally forced himself out into the woods, chasing down a few animals to try to shake off the need to drink from the kind and all too trusting doctor. He panted softly as he stared down at the limp body of a rabbit. What would the doctor think if he saw him like this now? With blood smeared over his lips, his pupils dilated from the thrill of the hunt. No, what the doctor would think of him didn’t matter, of course. He would leave in the morning. Claude tried to push away the way his chest twisted at that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Oliver spent more time than probably was necessary to check his neck, his arms, his legs, anywhere he could see and feel to make sure there was no bite mark. He couldn’t find any, and the door was still locked, so perhaps he got the wrong impression of Claude? He had been half awake after all, he must have been imagining things. He used his phone to check his back, even though by then he knew it was ridiculous. He set his phone down on the bed and checked the rest of his body once more, just to be sure. When he didn’t find anything, he grabbed his backpack and flowers to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he reached the bottom of the steps and locked eyes with Claude, who was holding a tray that had a teapot and teacup, and a plate of food that was still steaming. 

“Oh, you’re awake earlier than I thought,” Claude said with a warm smile. “I was on my way to wake you up with breakfast.”

Oliver’s stomach growled at the sight of the food. It looked delicious and it was kind of Claude to make him breakfast, but vampire or not, he had already overstayed his welcome. “I’m sorry, I really must be heading back to the clinic. It’s a long walk back to the town,” he explained with a weak smile. He didn’t have to be in that day, but perhaps being there would help calm his nerves. 

“Are you sure?” Claude asked. “I can pack it in a container for you, if you’d like. I already ate.” 

Oliver flinched, feeling a pang of guilt at the disappointment in Claude’s voice. Well, he couldn’t let food go to waste, especially if Claude had already eaten. Not to mention it wouldn’t be a good idea to make the walk back on an empty stomach. 

“I…suppose it would not hurt to stay for a bit longer,” he agreed reluctantly, setting his bag and flowerpot next to the door. Despite how polite Claude was, Oliver didn’t want a reason to come back from accidentally leaving them. He followed Claude into the kitchen, marveling at the small round table that sat in the corner with four chairs. With how expensively decorated the rest of the house was, it was surprising to see something so small and humble. 

Claude pulled a chair out for him before setting the contents of the tray down on the table in front of Oliver. Oliver’s stomach growled at the sight, but he waited until Claude sat down across from him before he started to eat. The food was surprisingly delicious, he wondered where Claude had learned to cook so well. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced up to see Claude staring at him, deep in thought. 

“Is something the matter?” 

“No, I am only thinking.”

Oliver debated the morality of it all in his head as he went back to eating. Should he ask Claude if his suspicions were correct? It would surely sound ridiculous and rude, to ask if his host was a vampire after he was so gracious to him thus far. He surely only was seeing things last night from only being half awake. 

Once he finished his meal, Oliver got to his feet and gave a kind smile to Claude. “Well thank you very much for the breakfast, but I’m afraid I must be heading to the clinic now. It is a long walk back.” 

“That’s too bad. I quite enjoyed having company,” Claude sighed, standing as well. “Please feel free to visit any time, I hope the flowers work as you hope them to.” 

“I hope so as well.” 

Oliver gathered his backpack and the potted flowers again, double checking he had everything before heading off. The last thing he wanted was to have to return because he forgot something.

The trek back to the town went a bit faster than he expected, but he realized he was walking at a much more hurried pace than he was last night. There was not as much of a threat of tripping over roots now that he could see much clearer, but there was a possible threat of something else that made him speed up his stride. It didn’t matter though, vampires wouldn’t be able to walk in the sunlight would they? Or was that only a myth? Oliver shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, it didn’t matter because Claude wasn’t a vampire. That would be ridiculous. 

Nonetheless, he felt much safer once he made it back to the town, where his bike thankfully still waited for him. He biked back to his house to clean up and change into a more suitable outfit for being in the office. He unpacked everything from his backpack, but paused when everything was out but he could not find his phone. He opened up all of the pockets of his backpack, and checked the pockets of his pants and double checked everything again, but his phone was nowhere to be found. 

His heart dropped in dread as he realized he didn’t remember picking it up again after using it that morning to check his back. 

—

Claude sat slouched in the plush armchair, wondering why he felt so bothered by the doctor leaving. He had plenty of people stay the night and leave in the morning, why did this one man make him so acutely aware of how quiet and lonely his house was? 

He put off cleaning the guest room and instead distracted himself with mindlessly sweeping the kitchen and dusting everything down several times over. He was thankful that Oliver didn’t comment on how dusty his house was. Claude had never cared about the dust on top of shelves and in other cracks much before, but what if Oliver came back? He had to be prepared for next time. If there was a next time. He wasn’t sure if he hoped if there was or not. Even though Claude was meant to shy away from sunlight, Oliver brought a brightness into his house that he longed for more of. 

Finally, after a few hours passed, Claude accepted that Oliver wasn’t coming back that day. He silently cursed himself for it. Of course he wasn’t coming back, he got what he was looking for. He trudged upstairs and into the guest room, noting the bed was already carefully made. He smiled gently at the sight. So Oliver was as polite as he was handsome and kind. 

Claude sat down on the edge of the bed, tracing his fingers over the sheets. He could faintly smell Oliver’s scent on the sheets and pillows still. He hesitated briefly before laying down, his fingers curling into the sheets. He nestled his head into the pillow and gave a low hum as the sweet scent flooded his senses. He closed his eyes and tried to press further into the bed, to soak up as much of the scent as he could. 

He hadn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep until he faintly noted a light tune playing. He sat up and shook off the daze to try to find the source of the muffled tune. He finally found the phone, his brow furrowing. Did Oliver leave it behind on accident? “Clinic” read on the screen. Should he answer it? Why would the clinic be calling Oliver? Wasn’t he there already? What if something had happened to him and they were wondering where he was?

With that in mind, Claude pressed the answer button before the phone hung up. “Hello?” 

“Claude is that you?” Claude felt his worries melt away at the sound of Oliver’s voice. He was alright. 

“Yes. I apologize for answering your phone.”

“No, no, I was hoping you would. I thought I had dropped my phone on the walk back to town.”

“No, you left it here. I found it in the bed. When I was..cleaning the guest room.”

“Thank goodness. I will be by to pick it up tonight.”

“…Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“You can? Er, I mean, if you have the time, that would be kind of you. I will be in the clinic all day.” 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“A few minutes? What—” 

Claude hung up before Oliver could ask him how he would make such a trip so quickly. He stared down at the phone and groaned in annoyance. Why did he offer to take the phone to him? It was so bright out, and he was so tired. But the thought of seeing the kind doctor again made him get up and tuck the phone securely in his pocket before he headed downstairs with confidence. He snatched his parasol from beside the door and reached for the handle, but paused. 

He remembered the last time he was in town. The people’s screams around him, shouting for help from a monster. He sighed and gripped his parasol tighter. No, he just fed last night. He would be fine. He could overcome it, to see the doctor again. 

With that thought held at the forefront of his mind, he stepped outside and opened his parasol before zipping towards the town. The distance wasn’t a problem for him, each step carried him far across the plains and through the trees, and within a couple of minutes he was at the edges of the town. The scents of so many people were dizzying. It wouldn’t be that hard to— no. He needed to find the doctor and return his phone to him, and then leave. Nothing more, nothing less. He held his free hand over his nose and mouth as he hurried down the streets at a more normal pace, looking for any sign of the clinic. After asking around, he finally made it to a small building with a sign out front with “Doctor Kirkland” on it.

He went to the door, noting the sign that announced the clinic was closed for the day. But didn’t the doctor say he was going to be here? As Claude stood, wondering what he should do, the door opened and Oliver beamed at him. Claude was sure that if he needed to breathe, his breath would have been stolen from him at the sight. 

“You were fast. Were you in town already?” Oliver asked.

“Er..yes. Here.” Claude took Oliver’s phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. Oliver took it gratefully and tucked it in his own pocket. 

“Thank you for keeping it safe. I can’t believe I was so careless,” Oliver sighed, and he opened the door a bit wider. “Would you like to come in and have some water? It’s a warm day.”

“That would be lovely,” Claude said, internally sighing in relief. It would give him a chance to recover and rest before going back out into the sunlight again. He followed Oliver inside, reveling in the cool air conditioning of the building. 

Meanwhile, Oliver was panicking. He was relieved at first, for surely if Claude was a vampire then he couldn’t go outside, but the parasol was too obvious. Should he ask? He finally gathered the nerve while he filled a small paper cup with water from the cooler. 

“I could not help but notice that parasol,” he mused, glancing at Claude. “May I ask why you have it?”

Claude looked down at his parasol and stayed silent for a couple of moments before shrugging. “Well, it is not good to be exposed to sunlight, is it? You should know that.”

“Yes, going outside without sunscreen for long periods of time can be harmful I suppose,” Oliver muttered, handing the cup to Claude. He waited in tense silence while Claude drank the entire cup, unable to hold in his question any longer.

“Are you a vampire?” 

Claude blinked in surprise at him and gave him a polite smile. “My, that is quite a sudden question. Can I not care about my skin?” 

“Yes, I apologize that is a bit ridiculous to ask—”

“What would you do if I was?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it >wo) I don't know yet when more will be on the way, but hopefully it will be soon!


End file.
